Indigo
by Kamiya Chizuru
Summary: OneShot. YunJae. ".. kalau memang hubungan kalian main-main, kau tidak perlu sampai menghamilinya.."   "Boo.."   "aku suka yang berwarna putih gading, kau mau-"   "aku ingin putus". DLDR, Yaoi, Review is Protein :


**INDIGO**

**AUTHOR : NODAME a.k.a Ca-Latte**

**CAST : KIM JAEJOONG, KIM JUNSU, JUNG YUNHO, PARK YOOCHUN, SHIM CHANGMIN, PARK YOOHWAN**

**GENRE : SUSPENSE - SHONEN-AI - MPREG**

**RATE : T**

**DISCLAIMER : JEJE PUNYA UNO, UNO PUNYA JEJE**

**WARNING : FF ABAL, MAYBE TYPO, MUNGKIN KECEPETAN ALURNYA, MAKLUM NI KEJADIAN SATU HARI DOANG, OKEH? EYD ANCUR KARENA MALES NGEDIT #PLAK (HARAP MAKLUM KRN SAYA SEDANG SAKIT)**

**A/N : Inspirasi dari Twitteran saya bareng mantu saya, wkwkwkwk maaf kl ada yg ga suka..**

**#Someone POV**

Tanganku penuh membawa beberapa bungkus keperluan bulanan kami, menyebalkan sekali karena dia tidak bisa menemaniku belanja karena ada _meeting_ di kantor. Bibirku maju beberapa mili karena kesal, ini sudah jam dua siang, dan aku belum sampai rumah. Aku beristirahat sebentar di sebuah bangku di taman, kusilangkan kakiku, dan menopangkan daguku di tangan kananku yang tertahan oleh kakiku (ngerti ga gimana posisinya?). melihat beberapa orang lalu lalang, merasa kesal karena tak ada seorangpun yang kukenal. Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang ku lakukan disini?

Tidak ada, aku sedang asik membaca pikiran orang lain, eh?

Yeah, _im indigo_. Dan aku bisa membaca pikiran siapa saja yang ku inginkan, aku bisa mengontrolnya, sungguh. Dan hanya ku kuganakan kalau aku sedang bosan saja, yah.. walapun di tambah dengan bonus beberapa makhluk gaib yang lewat atau yang sedang mengikuti seseorang, aku tersenyum atau menyapa mereka yang ternyata sadar bisa dilihat wujudnya olehku. Kadang aku ngobrol dengan mereka sampai lupa waktu, aku akan sangat senang jika mereka menyebutku tampan, ha ha ha ha aku tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

Keseharianku sebagai pengacara –pengangguran banyak acara- membuatku menjalani rutinitas yang memang membosankan, jika sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan di rumah aku akan pergi ke rumah tunanganku, menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, atau aku pergi berbelanja dengan uangnya, matre huh? Tidak, tentu saja tidak… dia yang menyuruhku, karena takut aku bosan menunggunya pulang. Justru aku sedih karena aku sering berbelanja sendiri tanpa di temani olehnya. Keluarga? Aku tinggal sendirian di Seoul, hampir semua keluargaku tinggal di Paris, tapi ada juga saudaraku yang di Inggris karena sedang menuntut ilmu, dari semua universitas yang Appa tawarkan padaku, aku memilih tanah kelahiranku, Korea. Kenapa? Karena aku sangat suka masakan Korea, dan aku ingin memakannya setiap hari, asli dari warga Korea yang membuatnya. Dia sudah sering menawarkan pekerjaan padaku, tapi aku menolak karena aku belum ingin bekerja, aku masih belum tahu bidang apa yang sebenarnya cocok untuk bakatku, peramal? Yang benar saja, wajahku terlalu tampan untuk profesi suram seperti itu.

Merasa cukup menertawakan kehidupan orang lain lewat pikirannya, aku bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhku ke kiri dan ke kanan, aku mengelus perutku yang rata, sepertinya aku lapar. Ku tatap bungkusan-bungkusan yang berisi penuh itu, mungkin aku bisa memasak mereka tapi yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah hamburger, oh… adakah Mac Donald di sekitar sini?

.

.

Sebenarnya aku sudah berencana membuat hamburger di rumahnya saja, tapi karena kebetulan daging nya lupa aku beli, juga _mayonaise_ yang sebetulnya sudah aku beli tapi ternyata bukan _mayonaise_ yang biasanya, akupun memutuskan ke sini saja, kalau tetap di rumahnya pun aku akan mati bosan. Aku sudah ada disini dengan nampan berisi satu _chesse burger_, segelas _orange juice_ dan sekotak kentang goreng. Aku merasa tidak sadar kenapa aku bisa sampai disini, ya sudahlah toh terlanjur di beli, aku mencari tempat yang kosong, tapi aku tidak menemukannya karena ternyata disini sedang ada pesta ulang tahun seorang gadis, hanya beberapa meja saja yang terlihat masih di fungsikan seperti biasa, dari sekian meja aku menemukan satu kursi kosong, dengan semangat aku mendekati kursi itu tapi seseorang dengan tubuh gemuk langsung menduduki kursi tujuanku, sekali lagi bibirku maju beberapa mili. Aku mencari lagi dan akhirnya aku menemukannya juga,

Dak.

"Maaf.." Aku mengeong imut saat aku tidak sengaja meletakan nampanku dengan kasar, seorang pria manis yang awalnya hanya menatap kaca, sekarang sudah melihatku dengan ekspresi yang menyedihkan.

"Nuguseyo?" Ucapnya, suaranya melengking seperti lumba-lumba O_O!

"Maaf, karena semua bangku penuh jadi.." Dia segera paham dan bersiap untuk pergi, mungkin dia merasa harus pergi karena semua makanannya.. hei, sepertinya dia belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Padahal aku belum menyebutkan namaku,

"Sebaiknya aku pergi agar tidak mengganggu acara makanmu"

"Tidak, Kim Junsu-ssi.. tetaplah disini" Dia menjatuhkan tas yang dijinjingnya, terkejut karena sebelum ia mengenalkan dirinya.

"bagaimana.. kau.." akhirnya dia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku indigo.." Aku memang tidak menyembunyikan bakatku yang hebat ini, walau sebagian orang menyembunyikannya tapi tidak denganku, aku bangga memilikinya.

"Oh.." Tanggapannya singkat sekali.

Aku mengambil kentang dan menyimpannya di mulutku.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Keluarga?" Dia kembali terkejut tapi segera sadar, dan beruntung dia sama sekali tidak marah padaku "Ku rasa kau sedang butuh teman ngobrol, kau bisa menceritakannya sambil memakan itu mu" Aku menunjuk nampannya yang penuh. Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu sedih.

"Kau benar.. emm.. siapa namamu?"

"Youngwoong.." Ujarku manis, benar. Ini memang bukan nama asliku, tapi ini termasuk namaku.

"Youngwoong-ssi.. heeuum, ne.. aku memang sedang ada masalah.. keluarga."

"Kau di paksa melakukan hal yang tidak kamu inginkan, merasa selalu di salahkan, kau.. dipukul ayahmu.. dan.. tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membelamu termasuk.. kekasihmu.. yang malah mengkhianatimu.." Aku selesai menganalisa masalahnya bersamaan dengan matanya yang memerah dan mengelus lengannya yang tertutup jaket, aku menebak kalau mungkin saja ada lebam disana, sekarang cuaca terlalu panas untuk memakai jaket tebal seperti itu.

"Ne.. semuanya benar.."

"Wae?"

"Karena.. aku bukan anak mereka.." Ok, kenapa hal sepenting ini bisa terlewat dari analisaku?

"Itu tidak benar Junsu-ssi, kau anak mereka, aku yakin itu" Tentu saja, karena yang dia katakan adalah bohong.

"Ketahuan ya?" Dia sedikit tertawa, iseng sekali orang ini, dalam keadaan seperti ini dia masih sempat bercanda.

"Walaupun mereka orang tua ku, tapi… mereka sudah membunuhku, membunuh sesuatu yang aku sukai sama saja membunuh diriku" Yah, hal semacam itu memang ada, dan bukan hanya dia yang mengalaminya, tapi orang itu bermacam-macam.

"Apa itu? Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Musik. Mereka melarangku sebagai pemusik, semua alat musik yang ku punya dibakar oleh mereka"

"Jangan bohong" Pandanganku tajam menusuk matanya,

"Arraseo, aku hanya mengetes kemampuanmu kekekeke" Dia meminum _pepsi_nya.

"Mereka tidak melakukannya dengan perbuatan tapi dengan hati, mereka mengucapkan hal-hal yang sangat menyakiti hatiku, lupakan aku yang seorang pria"

"Perasaanmu sangat sensitif ya?"

"Dan aku gampang menangis. Tapi aku juga mudah tertawa, aku akan tertawa jika aku bersama dengan kebahagiaanku, tapi aku sudah mati saat mereka.. saat mereka mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pemusik, karena mereka tidak mengijinkan dan karena musik itu sampah, aku bisa belajar musik tanpa sekolah, tapi aku yang inginkan adalah totalitas, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti, ucapan sederhana mereka sudah melukai perasaanku, membunuh mimpiku"

"Mereka selalu menganggap mereka benar.. dan kita yang salah" Aku melengkapi ceritanya.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka diam saja saat aku disakiti olehnya, aku ingin menangis saat itu tapi airmataku tidak bisa keluar, aku pun tidak ingin lemah di hadapan musuhku"

"Kau merasa tidak punya '_guardian_' ?" Dia mengangguk menanggapi ucapanku. "Kau punya Junsu-ssi ada dua orang malah…" Aku menunduk melihat burgerku yang masih utuh, berbicara seserius ini membuat nafsu makanku hilang,

"Benarkah?" Terlihat ada setitik harapan di wajahnya, aku tersenyum kepadanya dan mengangguk. "Kau bisa melihat siapa orangnya?"

"Eumm, aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas tapi salah satu diantara mereka adalah keluarga dan yang lain adalah seseorang yang sudah lama memperhatikanmu.." Dia tersenyum lega.

"Aku tidak dekat dengan sanak saudara manapun, jadi.. aku sedikit ragu dengan orang yang pertama, dan satu lagi yang lain aku tidak bisa menebak itu siapa" Wajahnya berubah sedih, oh tidak…

"Kau jangan berbohong Youngwoong-ssi.. aku tidak memilikinya bukan?" Matanya berubah lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ini kebiasaanku saat aku ketahuan. Wajahku memanas, merasa sangat bersalah tetapi-

"Aku tidak memilikinya.. kau tidak usah memberiku harapan kosong"

Dia benar, aku memang tidak melihat seorang pun yang menjadi _guardian_ nya, aku berbohong agar dia bisa kembali ceria.. setidaknya dia akan sedikit lega bukan? Karena yang ku lihat padanya sangat aneh, biasanya aku akan melihat beberapa bayangan orang yang menjadi _guardian_ di masa lalu, kini atau masa depan tapi orang ini.. aku tidak melihat siapapun. Dia begitu gelap dan suram, aku baru sekali ini melihatnya.

"Aku hanya.."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku" Dia beranjak dari kursinya, dengan membawa sebuah tas berat yang mungkin saja itu berisi, pakaiannya.

Aku tidak mencegahnya pergi, aku ingin minta maaf tapi aku begitu malu karena sudah membohongi dirinya, aku menyumpahi diriku beberapa menit sebelum menangkap benda merah yang ada di sisi meja Junsu.

"Ponsel?" Aku mengambilnya dan mengejar Junsu, berharap dia belum terlalu jauh dari sini, beberapa kalia aku dihalangi oleh kerumunan tamu pesta yang kebanyakan terdiri dari gadis-gadis, aku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup pujian-pujian mereka terhadapku. Setelah satu menit akhirnya aku bisa melewati neraka para gadis, dan sekarang aku sudah di luar, mataku mencari Junsu.

"Ah ketemu.." Junsu berdiri di ujung zebra cross, sepertinya dia akan menyebrang, aku berlari sambil meneriakkan namanya, tapi dia seperti tidak mendengarku.

Aku melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam di sampingnya, apa ini hallowen? Dia seperti bukan manusia karena masih ada sisa-sisa asap hitam di ujung jubahnya. Tangannya menggantung di belakang punggung Junsu, sekumpulan debu berkumpul jadi satu dan berubah menjadi Tongkat Sabit.

Oh, tidak.. Dewa Kematian.

"Andweeeeeeee!"

CIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT BRAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

Aku melihat Dewa Kematian itu membawa roh Junsu, sementara tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter karena sebuah sedan menabraknya.

Tubuhku gemetar dan akhirnya terduduk lemas, aku berkeringat hawa di tubuhku memanas, nafasku tersenggal-senggal, kalau sudah begini.. kalau sudah begini…

"Aaaggghhh…" Aku menjatuhkan ponsel milik Junsu, berganti memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut. Oh, tidak..

Kepalaku menampilkan beberapa kejadian masa depan yang akan aku alami, ini tidak wajar.. ini hanya terjadi saat aku mengalami kejadian yang luar biasa, dan melihat Dewa Kematian adalah salah satunya.

.

**Author POV**

Beberapa orang segera menolong korban kecelakaan dan beberapa orang lainnya mengkrubungi seorang pemuda yang berteriak kesakitan, mereka mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu dan berhasil setelah seseorang memeluknya.

"Changmin-ah?" Pemuda itu memanggil nama orang yang memeluknya.

"Hyung, kau sudah tenang?" pemuda itu mengangguk kecil, dia merasa sangat tenang jika berada di samping _guardian_ nya.

Pemuda bernama Changmin mengantarnya sampai rumahnya,

"Sepertinya Yunho hyung belum pulang"

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seluruh isinya yang begitu minimalis namun manis, untuk ukuran rumah seorang laki-laki ini bisa di sebut bersih.

"Jaejoong-hyung.. duduklah, biar ku ambilkan minum" Changmin menundukkan Youngwoong -atau mulai saat ini akan kita kenal sebagai Jaejoong- di sofa ruang tamu.

Changmin kembali dengan membawa segelas air dingin. Jaejoong meminumnya perlahan-lahan,

"Changmin-ah.."

"Ne hyung? Oh iya.. ini ponselmu.." Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna merah, ia meletakannya di meja. Tangan Jaejoong menjulur menggenggam ponsel itu,

"Yunho.." Suara Jaejoong tercekat, sebenarnya tadi dia sempat melihat masa depannya dengan Yunho, hal yang selalu tidak ingin dia lihat sendiri dan menyimpannya di bagian yang paling dalam. Airmatanya menangis, menandakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di masa depan mereka berdua.

.

Tadinya Changmin ingin menemani Jaejoong sampai Yunho pulang, tetapi Jaejoong melarangnya dan menyuruhnya segera pergi.

Sekarang ia tengah bersiap memasak makan malam untuk Yunho, sepanci Ayam Jahe, sepiring kimchi dan beberapa jenis masakan kesukaan Yunho. Jaejoong melihat jam dinding, kalau tidak terlambat, Yunho akan pulang setengah jam lagi.

Jaejoong menyalakan tiga buah lilin berwarna merah, mencoba suasana _dinner_ yang romantis. Tapi.. setengah jam kemudan pasti lilin itu bisa terbakar sampai habis, jadi Jaejoong meniup api itu sampai mati. Sekarang dia akan mandi karena tubuhnya lumayan gerah habis memasak.

.

Jaejoong mendengus, sudah lima belas menit tapi Yunho belum juga pulang. Dia mondar-mandir mirip setrika di depan pintu. Sambil menghisap ujung jempolnya matanya terus menatap ke lantai, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Boo?"

Jaejoong mendongak, dia mendapati Yunho dengan pakaian kantornya dan sebuah tas di tangannya. direbutnya tas itu, dan menggandeng Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dia menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk di kursi makan.

"Boo.."

"Yun, kau pasti lapar kan? Ayo cepatlah makan, aku sudah siapkan masakan kesukaanmu" Jaejoong mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuk Yunho, lalu dia mengambil pemantik api dan menyalakan lilinnya,

"Hehe, maaf aku lupa.." Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang bersikap aneh, kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang garpu dan sendok. Mereka memang tidak pernah makan dengan sumpit, Jaejoong yang dibesarkan di Paris dan Yunho yang besar di Swiss lebih senang makan bergaya _westren_ sekalipun masakan yang mereka makan adalah khas Korea Selatan.

"Boo, aku.."

"Ini.. makanlah, dagingnya begitu segar dan kuahnya juga enak" Jaejoong memuji masakannya sendiri. Yunho menurunkan kedua benda itu dari tangannya.

"Oh, apa perlu ku hangatkan?" Jaejoong bersiap menyalakan kompor listrik di bawah panci itu.

"maafkan aku, Boo.. aku su-"

"ah, iya.. aku membeli Jus Apel dan Susu Jeruk, mana yang ingin kau minum?" Jaejoong membuka lemari es nya mencari kedua minuman yang tadi siang sempat ia beli. "atau kau ingin eskrim?" Jaejoong membuka frezzer.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, dan memijat kepalanya, pusing. Begitu bising mendengarkan celotehan Jaejoong yang entah berujung sampai mana, Yunho justru mengingat kejadian di kantornya tadi pagi.

"Yoochun?" seorang pemuda yang begitu Yunho kenal muncul di hadapannya, setelah beberapa tahun tidak pernah bertemu, sekarang dia begitu bahagia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda berjidat lebar itu.

"hyung.." mereka berpelukan, sangat akrab sekali dimata orang yang melihat mereka.

"lama tidak bertemu."

Mereka kemudian membicarakan masa lalu mereka saat kecil, sungguh bukan ini yang Yoochun ingin bicarakan.

"hyung.." Yoochun menyela di suara tawa Yunho yang begitu bahagia.

"ne?"

"sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan adikku?" Yunho terdiam. Dari mana Yoochun tahu? Padahal dia dan Yoohwan –adik Yoochun- sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan ini dari siapapun.

"ka-kau tahu?"

"ne.. aku membaca pesanmu di ponsel Yoohwan" Yoochun mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna merah lalu dia menaruhnya kembali di saku jaketnya.

"bukan kah kau sudah bertunangan hyung?" Yoochun sangat ingat, karena saat Yunho mengundang Yoochun untuk menghadiri pertunangannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yoochun sedang ada di Berlin menjemput Yoohwan yang sudah selesai kuliah. Yoochun merasa ini masuk akal karena Yoohwan tidak tahu kalau Yunho sudah bertunangan.

"ne.." Yunho menjawabnya tanpa semangat.

"kau harus menikahinya"

"MWO?"

"seharusnya kau berpikir Yunho… kalau memang hubungan kalian main-main, kau tidak perlu sampai menghamilinya.."

"a-akan ku pikirkan.." Yunho masih terlihat begitu syock.

"aku tidak memberimu waktu lama hyung.. adikku sedang sekarat sekarang"

.

Yunho sampai di ruangan Yoohwan dirawat sejak sejam yang lalu, dia duduk di kursi sambil melihat wajah 'kekasih'nya yang tertidur.

Yoochun sudah bercerita banyak, beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia mengetahui kenyataan tidak wajar di tubuhnya, sebuah rahim. Dan rahim tersebut sukses Yunho buahi, Yoohwan hanya menyebutkan nama Yunho ketika Yoochun memaksa menceritakan semuanya. Dan beberapa hari setelah itu, Yoohwa nekat mengiris urat nadinya, beruntung karena Yoochun masih sempat menyelamatkan Yoohwan dan calon bayinya.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab hyung" Yoochun tidak menampakkan emosi yang berarti, walau wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan tapi hatinya lembut dan begitu sabar. Yoochun sadar, ini semua sudah terjadi, dan tidak ada lagi gunanya memukuli Yunho atau membunuhnya, adiknya tetap saja hamil dan tidak akan pernah bisa mengobati luka Yoohwa sampai benar-benar sembuh, yang ada hanya sakit hati yang bertambah dalam.

"ne.. aku tahu" Yunho merasa tertekan sekaligus senang, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan ada pria seperti Yoohwan, sebelumnya dia sudah pasrah menerima Jaejoong yang seorang pria dan tentu saja tidak punya anak, tapi bagaimanapun Yunho memang sangat menyukai anak-anak, sempat berpikir untuk mengadopsi anak suatu hari nanti, tapi syukurlah dia masih bisa mempunyai anak dari darah dagingnya sendiri, walaupun bukan dari Jaejoong. Kini penjelasan seperti apa yang harus dia ungkapkan pada Jaejoong?

.

Jaejoong mengamati Changmin yang sibuk dengan televisinya, memindah-mindah channel tanpa perasaan. Dia beralih melihat ponsel yang ia genggam, ragu tapi dia sendiri juga penasaran isi ponsel tersebut, dia membukanya pelan-pelan. Layar ponsel flip itu menyala biru, warna yang sangat Jaejoong benci.

Mata Jaejoong membulat, dia membuka menu Pesan dan menemukan nomor pengirim yang ia kenal, Yunho. Jaejoong membaca satu persatu pesan dan berada di ponsel tersebut, dahi Jaejoong mengernyit, bukan nama Junsu yang ada di pesan Yunho, tapi Yoohwan? Siapa Yoohwan?

Jaejoong selesai melihat semua pesan dan nomor di kontak ponsel merah itu, ada tiga nama yang ia curigai berhubungan dekat dengan Yoohwan. Yunho, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu.

Jaejoong tanpa sadar memakai indigonya untuk melihat 'sesuatu' di tulisan-tulisan pesan itu, tidak sesulit yang dia kira, indigo bekerja dengan sangat baik. Pikirannya bisa dengan jelas membaca alur dari mereka berempat, Yoochun adalah kakak Yoohwan, Junsu –pemuda yang dilihatnya tewas di depannya- adalah kekasih Yoohwan, dan Yunho adalah kekasih gelap Yoohwan. Jaejoong menjatuh kan ponsel ke lantai, membuat Changmin melihat Jaejoong dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Hyung, gwenchana?"

"eh, ne.. gwenchana.. Changmin-ah.. sebaikanya kau pulang, ini sudah malam dan sebentar lagi Yunho akan pulang, hem?" Jaejoong memohon pada Changmin,

"tapi-" Changmin begitu khawatir melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang seperti habis melihat hantu, sebagai orang yang diam-diam mencintainya Jaejoong, wajarkan Changmin sangat khawatir?

Jaejoong tahu kalau Changmin belum rela meninggalkannya. Jaejoong menyentuh pipi Changmin lembut memberitahu kalau keadaannya tida seburuk yang Changmin sangka.

"arraseo.. aku akan pulang.."

.

Dan sekarang sampailah mereka di titik ini. Keduanya masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Yunho masih menunduk menatap piringnya tanpa dia sentuh seujung pun, Jaejoong masih berdiri di depan Frezzer.

Yunho mengambil gerakan yang pertama, dia mendekati Jaejoong dan memutar tubuhnya sampai mereka berdiri berhadapan, benci Yunho mengakuinya tapi kini dia sudah berhasil membuat cinta pertamanya menahan tangisnya,

"Boo.. aku-"

"Susu Jeruk" Jaejoong kembali menyela, dia mengangkat sekotak susu jeruk di depan wajah Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat mengambil dua gelas kosong dan menuangkan isi kotak tersebut. Yunho mengelus tengkuknya, dia tahu Jaejoong selalu menyela setiap kalimat yang ingin dia utarakan, sengaja huh?

"Yun, tadi siang aku sempat melihat beberapa baju pengantin, rasanya aku ingin tertawa, mungkin kita akan membeli dua stel jas pengantin pria bukan? Khekhekhe aku kasian pada gaun wanita pendampingnya, pasti mereka marah ne?" jaejoong sudah menuang kedalam gelas kedua,

"Boo.."

"aku suka yang berwarna putih gading, kau mau-"

"aku ingin putus"

Jaejoong tidak sadar saat isi gelasnya meluber dan membanjiri meja makan. Dia sempat terdiam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya yang dipotong Yunho,

"aku pikir kau pasti suka warna hitam kan? Aku su-"

"berhenti berpura-pura Boo, sudah cukup kau berpura-pura" Yunho melepas cincin di jarinya –cincin pertunangan mereka berdua. "dengan indigo mu kau pasti sudah tahu dengan jelas kalau inilah masa depan kita bukan?"

Jaejoong menurunkan kotak susunya yang sudah kosong. Dia masih membelakangi Yunho sama sekali tidak berani memandangnya.

"kau pasti tahu kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini.. kau sudah 'membaca'nya kan?" Yunho meletakan cincinnya di samping tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau boleh tidur disini kalau kau mau, aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit" Jaejoong masih tak bergeming, dia mendengar langkah kaki Yunho yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

.

Yunho akan keluar dari rumahnya saat tubuhnya merasa di peluk oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"kumohon.. jangan pergi.. aku mohon.." Jaejoong menangis di punggung Yunho, tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Yunho, dia tidak rela Yunhonya pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

Salahkan tenaga Yunho yang begitu besar, berhasil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jaejoong dari tubuhnya. Yunho tak meninggalkan satu patah kata-pun ketikan Jaejoong memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

Seolah-olah langit pun bersedih, hujan turun begitu derasnya mengiringi kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong yang mengejar Yunho pun berakhir menyedihkan, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan airmata yang menetes tanpa henti. Tubuhnya yang lelah jatuh terpuruk di aspal, Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang begitu sakit, sangat sakit.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah kembali tenang, kejadian yang baru terjadi seminggu yang lalu sudah tidak lagi dipikirkannya. Untuk alih-alih menyembuhkan sakit hatinya, Jaejoong berencana berlibur di Paris. Sekarang dia tidak perlu takut lagi menemui orang tuanya yang tidak pernah merestui hubungan Yunho dengannya.

Jaejoong menarik koper berwarna merah maroon di belakangnya. Dia terhenti di meja nakas, sebuah pigura foto dirinya dengan Jung Yunho.

Memorinya berjalan mundur mengingat tiga tahun lalu, hari saat Yunho menerima pernyataan cinta Jaejoong,

"awalnya.. aku tidak mau menerimamu.." Yunho menggoda Jaejoong, dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya.

"wae?"

"kau seorang indigo, kau pasti akan 'membaca' semua isi hati dan pikiranku, hah.. aku jadi kesal" Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Wajah Jaejoong berubah sendu.

"kau tahu kenapa?" Jaejoong menggeleng cepat.

"karena kalau semua tentang diriku kau ketahui.. dimana kesempatanku membuat kejutan untukmu? Kapan aku bisa merayumu karena kau tahu semua gombalanku?" Jaejoong tertunduk.

"maaf," Jaejoong sebenarnya tahu apa yang Yunho maksud tapi dia tadi pura-pura tidak tahu, karena tidak ingin membuat Yunho kecewa.

"aku berjanji tidak akan membaca pikiranmu kecuali kau yang mengijinkan"

"benarkah?"

"ne.." jawab Jaejong mantap. Dia bisa mengontrolnya, dan 'menutup mata' dari pikiran Yunho pasti akan lebih mudah dibanding membaca pikirannya setiap hari, itu akan sangat melelahkan. Sebangga apapun Jaejoong denga indigonya, jauh di dalam hati dia ingin menjadi makhluk normal yang tidak perlu tahu apa yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui.

Jaejoong tersenyum mengingat kenangan manis itu, ya sangat manis.

Jaejoong menyimpan foto itu di laci meja.

"HYUUUUNGGGGGGG!" Jaejoong mendengar suara Changmin di luar rumah.

"SEBENTAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" balas Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah.. annyeong.." Jaejoong menutup laci itu dan berlari keluar rumah.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara mereka berdua yang ribut karena Changmin kesal menunggu Jaejoong yang terlalu lama.

T H E E N D (?)

MIND 2 REVIEW ? :3

#Guardian : maksudnya adalah orang yang berperan sbg pelindung atau penjaga bagi orang lain.


End file.
